Confesión Verdadera
by NikitaHoney
Summary: Sakura frente a Naruto, mirándolo a los ojos, a punto de decirle ..., Naruto escondido mientras que el equipo terminaba su entrenamiento, observaba con gran admiración esa figura. "Mi corazón es feliz porque en él, tengo grabado la proclamación más bonita de amor".


Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Naruto, será un NaruHina porque me gusta muchísimo esta pareja, se me hacen muy dulces; esta es una parte modificada de lo que pasó en el anime y algo que a mí me hubiera gustado que suceda, espero la disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad Masashi Kishimoto.

**Confesión Verdadera**

Sakura frente a Naruto, mirándolo a los ojos, a punto de decirle la mentira más grande de toda su vida, sentía un vacío en el estómago mientras de sus labios salía un _te amo_ que por más que intentó, salió tan superficial y no es que no lo amará, si lo amaba pero no así, lo que tenía guardado para él era un amor de hermanos, un amor que pesar de la diferencias y tonterías que cometieran estaban ahí el uno para el otro, un amor que les unía como familia haciendo que se acojan mutuamente y que lucharan juntos por el desertor de Konoha.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices Sakura - chan? Creo que he escuchado mal – dijo Naruto confundido.

— Naruto, lo que dije es que yo te amo, que Sasuke - kun ya no significa nada para mí – Sakura lo dijo intento sonar lo más convincente posible.

— Este no es lugar para estar haciendo bromas, no es gracioso Sakura, ¿qué pasa? – Naruto le recriminó -¿por qué actúas de esa manera?

— Naruto esta no es ninguna broma, solo enfrento la realidad, así que Naruto ya puedes olvidar esa promesa que me hiciste, ya no tiene ningún sentido ni valor – dijo la pelirosa sintiendo un sabor amargo en cada palabra que decía pero que era necesario para librar a su querido hermano del peligro de ir en búsqueda de su amor imposible.

—_**Flash Back**_—

Sakura estaba reunida con sus amigos de la aldea, ideando un plan para hacer desistir a Naruto de ir en busca de Sasuke, en dicha reunión estuvieron Neji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Ino y Chouji. Los que brillaron por su ausencia fueron Shikamaru que estaba en la oficina de la Hokage, Lee que estaba entrenado con Gai sensei, sabía que ellos no vendrían a pesar de que les dijo que era un asunto importante, por otro lado estaba Hinata pero eso era distinto, no quiso que fuera porque no podía verla a los ojos, sabía muy bien que su compañera estaba perdidamente enamorada del rubio y aunque no sabía cómo es que se interesó por él, le causaba gran alegría y ternura ver como ella actuaba de forma diferente frente a él y las ganas asesinas que tenía hacia el jinchuriki por ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta.

— ¿Crees que Naruto aceptará tranquilamente nuestra decisión? - preguntó Kiba sabiendo cómo era el rubio.

— Pero esto es algo que todos hemos decidido, tenemos que hacerle entender – dijo Chouji aunque conocían lo impetuoso y terco que era el portador del nueve colas.

— Yo hablaré con él, sé lo que tengo que decirle, por favor chicos, ustedes no le digan nada– pidió Sakura.

—_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**_

— Así que esto es lo que tenía pensado decirle, no creí que se atreviera a tanto - pensó Kiba muy impresionado.

Quienes acompañaban dicha escena eran sus compañeros y amigos Kiba, Lee, Shino, Sai y Shikamaru además de que junto con el jinchuriki estaban Kakashi - sensei y el Capitan Yamato.

El ambiente se había tornado tenso, casi todos los espectadores esperaban que el joven correspondiera a los sentimientos de la ninja medico de forma inmediata y solo dos de los presentes sabían que aquello no iba a suceder.

— Todo esto es muy repentino y no te creo Sakura – por fin dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

La mente del jinchuriki estaba clara y serena, no hubo emoción en la "confesión" que acababa de escuchar, porque dentro de su corazón guardaba una confesión de sentimientos verdaderos que lo hizo estremecer y a la misma vez lo llenó de una profunda paz.

Sakura al recibir esa respuesta de Naruto decide abrazarlo para dar credibilidad a los "sentimientos" ya expuestos.

— Sasuke se alejó de mi pero tú no Naruto, has estado ahí para mí siempre – le susurró de una forma tierna ya que eso era verdad, él se quedó y quiso verla bien siempre - Incluso cuando Pain atacó, regresaste justo cuando más te necesitábamos – continuó diciendo de manera apacible.

Naruto solo escuchaba y al recordar a Pain inconscientemente unos ojos iguales a lunas en pleno apogeo aparecieron en su mente, el acto de amor más grande y junto con ello el inicio de todo lo que ahora era su secreto mejor guardado.

—_**FLASH BACK—**_

Naruto había pensado mucho y al decir mucho, no exageraba, las marcadas ojeras que hacían presencia bajo ese par de zafiros lo confirmaba, iba rumbo a lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 8, porque quería invitar a comer a la salvadora de la invasión a Konoha, sí, porque ella lo salvó a él y aunque para muchos eso no significará la gran cosa, para él si lo era además de que lo que dijo en ese campo de batalla, aquella declaración llena de tantos sentimientos guardados en un corazón tan puro y tranquilo como el de Hinata Hyuga lo dejó muy impresionado.

"_Siempre lloraba y me rendía, estuve por caer en el camino equivocado, pero tú me mostraste el camino correcto. Siempre estuve observándote, quería alcanzarte, quería caminar junto a ti, estar contigo, gracias Naruto – kun, tu sonrisa me salvó, por eso no tengo miedo a morir porque yo… te amo"_

Cada una de una de esas palabras se quedaron marcadas en su mente e indirectamente en su corazón dejándolo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, un poco ilusionado.

Al verla sonrió automáticamente, Shino, Kiba y la heredera del clan de los ojos blancos estaban haciendo sus entrenamientos, decidió quedarse escondido mientras que el equipo terminaba su entrenamiento, el joven de facciones zorrunas observaba con gran admiración como esa figura tan delicada daba golpes certeros en aquellos maderos, haciendo de ello un espectáculo que parecía mágico y letal, todo era como si estuviera en un genjutsu armonioso que solo daba tranquilidad, así paso un largo tiempo de entrenamiento para el equipo pero para el jinchuriki fue demasiado rápido, quiso permanecer viendo más pero ya habían finiquitado, tan absorto estuvo contemplándola que no se percató de nada más alrededor.

— _Maldición ¿Qué demonios pasó con el tiempo? – Pensó el rubio pero luego se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor – Es mediodía ¿Qué demonios pasó conmigo?, yo solo la vi – confundido – Es que Hinata es muy bonita, casi podría decir que es la más bonita de toda la aldea – seguía pensando el ojiazul - Diantres Naruto, ¿en qué estas pensado? – _Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando todos se fueron del lugar_ – Oh rayos, ahora ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está Hinata?_

Hinata iba rumbo a la mansión Hyuga, quería llegar para seguir practicando con su primo Neji, antes de que su padre lo mandara a hacer alguno de sus recados, su rutina había cambiado bastante, entrenaba todo lo que podía, luego de ese vago intento de defensa hacia el héroe de Konoha, que resultó ser bastante patético porque incluso el chico lo había desechado de su mente junto con toda la confesión que hizo en ese momento dejándole muy claro las cosas, su amor nunca sería correspondido, incluso cree que lo incomodo con aquella declaración ya que las pocas veces que lo veía, él la esquivaba de una manera que hacía a su corazón doler de una forma tormentosamente lenta , era como tener un kunai lastimando su corazón permanentemente pero aun así ella quería volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse y en algún momento ser de ayuda para el que se autoproclamaba Hogake desde que eran unos niños.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando alguien le toco el hombro de una manera gentil solo atino a saltar como si hubieran descubierto sus reflexiones, cuando se dio cuenta que quien llamaba su atención era el dueño de unos preciosos ojos que le recordaban al cielo su rostro se cubrió de un color grana.

— Hola Hinata ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto un alegre Naruto con una sonrisa agradable

—N-a-Naruto – kun – Musitó la ojiperla tímidamente

—Has sido difícil de encontrar, de veras – le aseguró el muchacho, ya que se le fue cuando estuvo en el campo de entrenamiento

—A-a mí, me buscabas a mí ¿por qué Naruto- kun? – preguntó extrañada, se le hacía raro, para que la buscaría cuando la estuvo evitando.

—Si Hinata, quería hablar contigo antes pero la verdad es que no me sentía preparado, no sabía qué hacer, nunca nadie se arriesgó de la manera como tú lo hiciste por mí y todo lo que dijiste, yo-yo solo me quede impactado, de veras – trató de explicar el joven.

—_Quiere hablar de lo que le dije aquella vez, seguro que querrá alejarme de una manera educada, mejor le evito ese malestar a Naruto – pensó triste la ojiperla, sintiendo como lagrimas agolpaban sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. _

Naruto vio como el rostro de Hinata pasó del asombro a la tristeza, no sabía porque se había puesto así, no le dijo nada malo ¿o sí? Esa expresión en su rostro le conmovió, sabía que esa chica era rara pero también era frágil, no podía creer que ese mismo ser que tenía en frente hubiera hecho tamaña locura con tal de preservar su vida, como de una persona podía salir tanto valor y fortaleza cuando solo proyectaba delicadeza y dulzura.

— Lo que quería decirte Hinata es, gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias, sin ti yo hubiera perdido en aquel campo de batalla, a mi todos me conocen como el héroe de este lugar pero tu Hinata, tu eres la heroína de Naruto Uzumaki – lo dijo con devoción desde el fondo de su corazón.

Hinata abrió los ojos tanto como podía, por la sorpresa que le daba escuchar todo ese valor que le estaba dando Naruto, le había dicho que era su heroína, ella, su heroína, alguien que no era la mitad de poderosa de lo que él era, lagrimas contenidas hicieron acto de presencia por aquello tan profundo que le acababa de decir el apuesto joven. La ojiperla no sabía que pensar, nunca espero un agradecimiento, su mayor logro era el seguir viendo ese par de ojos tan hermosos, su mayor recompensa era que él estuviera respirando, a salvo.

— ¿Qué te parece si ahora yo invito a mi heroína a comer un delicioso ramen en Ichiraku? ¿Qué dices HInata? ¿Aceptas? – preguntó amable y emocionado el muchacho.

Hinata creía estar dormida, que aún seguía en su cama en un hermoso sueño de los que siempre tenía donde el protagonista era aquel que siempre había hecho que nunca se rindiera y que su corazón se acelerara a límites insospechados, asintió ya que las palabras parecían no querer salir de su garganta y el Uzumaki en un arrebato puso un brazo en su cintura y la encamino hacía el puesto de Teuchi – sama.

— N-naruto - kun – susurró la pelinegra sin ser escuchada por el jinchuriki, él estaba muy feliz, esa invitación no era como cuando alguno de sus amigos aceptaba ir con él a comer, se sentía tan diferente, muy cálido, seguramente porque iba a ser la primera vez que comiera a solas con la Hyuga, quería disfrutar de su compañía, sobre todo porque ahora con la heredera del Byakugan se sentía más reconocido que por cualquier otra persona.

—_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**_

Internamente Naruto sonrió ante el recuerdo, si le hubieran dicho que alguien reservaba tanto amor para él en un pequeño y frágil ser, nunca lo hubiera creído ya que siempre se sintió un perdedor que solo podía aspirar a migajas de afecto, entretanto Sakura continuaba con su monologo.

— Tú solías ser un perdedor pero has llegado a ser una persona poderosa y he sido testigo de todo en primera fila, yo solo me preocupo por ti desde el fondo de mi corazón – afirmo Sakura, y eso era verdad, ella vio la evolución y el cambio drástico que tuvo Naruto mientras a la mente del rubio llegaba otro recuerdo asociado a la misma tierna muchacha.

—_**FLASH BACK—**_

Naruto estaba en el mismo lugar donde había sido entrenado por Yamato y Kakashi sensei, la cascada, que ahora era un espectáculo debido a que era mucho más grande y con muchos más arboles alrededor, era un bonito lugar para descansar la mente y el alma, acostado mirando las nubes como su amigo que todo lo veía problemático, esperaba Hinata; la mayor parte del tiempo estaba fuera de la aldea, ocupado con la búsqueda de Sasuke y más, pero los pequeños momentos en lo que podían o debían regresar a la aldea, el las aprovechaba para ver a su amiga, desde aquella vez que fueron a Ichiraku juntos y pasaron una agradable tarde en compañía del otro, se habían vuelto más cercanos y pudo conocer mejor a la poseedora del Byakugan aunque siempre supo que era rara y callada también tierna y compasiva, ahora descubría muchas más cosas y sabía ella podría someter hasta el corazón más duro solo con su forma de ser y aunque él no era una persona dura o vengativa, no podía evitar caer en el hechizo de la personalidad de la pelinegra.

—Buenos días Naruto – kun – dijo la ojiperla con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Hinata – chan que bueno que llegaste, empezaba a creer que no vendrías – le dijo fingiendo enojo en su voz pero la miraba divertido.

— Gomen, t-tuve que hacer unas cosas antes de venir Naruto – kun – dijo apenada la muchacha.

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y palmeó el pasto para que se sentara junto a él, Hinata se sentó donde le indico y se dedicó a verlo, no podía creer que ahora se encontraba con él compartiendo un momento juntos, luego de aquella invitación por parte de él, ella esperaba que fuera la única vez que pasara ya que solo fue un acto de agradecimiento pero no imagino que luego de eso, el la invitaría a caminar, a comer, a simplemente sentarse y conversar de aquellos sueños que tenían, cada vez que se iba le decía que al volver quería verla y eso hacía su corazón palpitar a sobremanera pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, Naruto solamente estaba siendo su amigo, compartían como amigos y eso para ella era mucho pues nunca pensó que llegará el día en que fueran tan cercanos.

El muchacho por muy lento que fuese para algunos asuntos, tenía unos reflejos felinos o debería decir zorrunos, se dio cuenta de la mirada tan envolvente que le estaba dando la ojiperla y se sintió extrañamente bien, había algo en la mirada de la chica y no era solo su Byakugan, era algo más, al menos para él cada vez que lo miraba hacía que realmente se sintiera especial, como si no necesitará ser reconocido por nadie más, cuando estaban juntos él no necesitaba hacer ninguna tontería, o intentar hacerse el fuerte o el interesante, no, nada de eso hacía falta, todo lo contrario podía actuar con naturalidad, ser él mismo con sus miedos, con sus rencores y aunque sea en el silencio que compartían con ella él se sentía único.

—Si sigues mirándome así me sonrojare como tú lo haces Hina – chan – le dijo dejando al descubierto a la muchacha que enrojeció al verse sorprendida por el ojiazul.

—N-no que-ría incomodarte N-naruto – kun – dijo la tímida joven.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así Hinata, además a mí me gusta que me mires – dijo con sinceridad el muchacho y sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante lo que acababa de decir.

Antes de que la joven pudiera decirle algo al rubio, este se tumbó en el césped mirando el cielo, Hinata tenía una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar los latidos que parecieran no querer normalizarse, acaso él había dicho que, no, prefirió no decirle nada e imitarlo acostándose mirando hacia las nubes.

—Sabes Hinata, este lugar es especial para mí, aquí Kakashi sensei y el Capitan Yamato me ayudaron a transformar mi rasengan en el rasen shuriken – le conto mientras que ella lo escuchaba atentamente – en ese momento cuando estaba con los entrenamientos me sentí tan impaciente porque era necesario que aprendiera una nueva técnica y era tan frustrante; ahora me siento igual, debo ir en busca de Sasuke y traerlo de regreso a la aldea y a veces me pregunto si yo realmente seré capaz de poder hacerlo, todo lo que soy, todo lo que he aprendido y aun así me siento menos, por momentos siento debilidad y ….- Naruto no continuo porque tenía un fino dedo sobre sus labios, Hinata venciendo su timidez, se acercó y acallo con ese simple gesto, ella no quería que él se sintiera así, Naruto se estremeció con el contacto, era tan suave y estaba tan cerca podía oler el aroma que desprendía Hinata, deliciosa y tentadora frutilla.

—Naruto – kun no digas eso, t-tu eres fuerte, el hombre más fuerte de la aldea, tú esencia hace que las personas que te conocen, cambien – le dijo sutilmente la chica y el solo la escucho – tú tienes algo que otras personas no y es tu capacidad de que a pesar de que te equivoques, te levantas y sigues intentando, no te sabes cuándo rendirte, tú me enseñaste a no rendirme jamás.- La Hyuga estaba roja a más no poder pero tenía que decirle a Naruto lo que pensaba, no iba a dejarlo caer, no iba permitir que se sintiera menos.

Hi-na-ta – el nombre de la muchacha salió de sus labios con tal sorpresa que no sabía que decir, ella una vez más le daba lo que necesitaba, confianza, eso le trajo un recuerdo al muchacho.

_RECUERDO _

_Estaba en aquel lugar donde se convirtió en gennin y frente a él una tímida compañera suya que se había salvado de milagro luego del combate que tuvo con su primo Neji Hyuga y que ahora era su contendor, él se sentía inferior a Neji, no lo iba a negar pero esa mañana había amanecido particularmente pesimista, todos apostaban por el de los ojos blancos, al estar con esa niña le preguntó si su primo era fuerte, una pregunta muy tonta, claro que era fuerte, no en vano toda esa popularidad; le preguntó a ella si crea que tenía posibilidades de vencerlo y ahí estaba esperando una respuesta._

— _Sé que puedes. Recuerdas ese día en que me animaste, sentí la fuerza que jamás había tenido y cuando acabaron los preliminares me sentí mucho mejor conmigo misma, ante todos parecería que no cambie en lo absoluto pero me sentí diferente, ahora soy una mejor persona y he estado pensado que eso te lo debo a ti Naruto. – se lo dijo y el sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras pero aun así le preguntó ¿Hinata realmente crees que es así?_

— _Yo puedo parecerte muy fuerte pero la verdad es que lo arruino todo, soy agresivo porque estoy frustrado pero debajo de todo es que creo que soy un gran perdedor – continuo diciéndole a la Hyuga, no importándole mostrarse vulnerable con ella. _

—_No, eso no es así – le frenó y continuó – Naruto tu aun cuando te equivocas…tu siempre eres un orgulloso perdedor, cuando te miro me generas una gran admiración, no estoy diciendo que seas perfecto, nadie lo es pero cuando te equivocas en algo tienes el valor de levantarte y seguir intentándolo, yo creo que ese valor de seguir adelante siempre, es la verdadera fortaleza; creo que eres un hombre realmente fuerte Naruto – eso fue todo lo que el rubio necesitó para salir con todo el ánimo a la batalla, Hinata le había dicho que era un hombre muy fuerte y se lo demostraría, le agradeció y aunque le dijo que era un bicho raro, le aclaró que le gustaban las personas como ella, porque era cierto, personas como ella sorprendían y aunque parecieran que eran oscuras lograban alumbrar en los momentos más difíciles como ella lo había hecho con él. _

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Naruto tenía la mirada perlada sobre él además del dedo de ella en sus labios, junto con una gran dosis de confianza que ella le había brindado, tenerla así de cerca era fascinante, tuvo a muchas personas cerca incluso Sakura y juraba que nunca tuvo unas ganas de besarla como las estaba sintiendo ahora con Hinata, era tan hipnotizante ver esos ojos, sin ponerse a pensar realmente quito su dedo de sus labios, delicadamente puso una mano en la cabeza de esta y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso. Si lo que había hecho estaba bien o no, poco o nada le importaba a Naruto, aun sin profundizar aquella caricia, el sentimiento era como transportarse a otro mundo, nunca imagino que un beso fuese así de mágico e inocente, los sentimientos eran casi palpables en el ambiente aunque solo fue un pequeño momento sintió como todo a su alrededor parecía detenido por otro lado Hinata estaba en las nubes, nunca hubiera imaginado que su salida con Naruto iba a terminar con aquel contacto que ella siempre soñó pero que nunca creyó que sucediera y ahora se encontraban uniendo sus labios en un torpe pero tierno beso.

Al separarse pudieron apreciar sus rostros ruborizados, Hinata tenía una pequeña sonrisa y Naruto se contagió y sonrió más ampliamente, no sabía que debía decirle, él no era bueno con eso de expresar sus sentimientos más aun siendo sentimientos románticos, sabía que estando al lado de Hinata se sentía feliz, aceptado y complementado sin embargo estaba lo que sentía por Sakura aunque Ero – sennin le había dicho algo cuando todavía estaba con él y aún recordaba lo que le dijo.

_RECUERDO_

_Sakura lo había vuelto a rechazar, eso se estaba volviendo rutinario, siempre que la invitaba a salir o trataba de acercarse, ella lo alejaba porque tenía que estudiar, porque el hospital la necesitaba, porque él era muy molesto e intenso y muchas cosas más, eran tantas las justificaciones que le daba que cada vez que le decía que no haciendo que él pierda su optimismo porque el jinchuriki sabía que era por el discípulo de Orochinaru, Sasuke, ella seguía enamorada de él y guardaba la esperanza de que se arrepintiera y vuelva, seguramente si aquello pasará ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos pero él seguía insistiendo porque él quería que esas atenciones y esa manera de desvivirse fueran por él o que al menos volteara a verlo. _

_Jiraiya que había visto todo, sintió pena por el muchacho, Naruto era como un hijo para él y aunque el muchacho le dijera Ero – sennin y lo desquiciara por momentos, sabía que el merecía alguien que pueda quererlo profundamente, pero también sabía que esa persona no iba a ser su compañera de equipo, la muchacha pelirosa estaba completamente enamorada del Uchiha y a pesar de los intentos de su discípulo eso no cambiaría._

—_Naruto - lo llamó su maestro. _

— _¿Eh? ¿Ero - sennin que hace aquí? pensé que estaría en otras aldeas, bebiendo o mirando a las jov…. – explicaba Naruto pero fue interrumpido "gentilmente" por su sensei con un golpe en la cabeza. _

—_Ya termine mi investigación y estaba yendo donde Tsunade para que podamos ponernos de acuerdo – le dijo Jiraiya, ese chico sí que era molesto. _

—_Oh, ya veo - dijo simplemente el ojiazul. _

—_Sí, estaba de camino cuando me detuve a ver cómo te rechazaban otra vez, Naruto es que no te cansas niño – le recrimino el Sannin. _

— _Nunca, yo no me rindo Ero – sennin, eso ya debería saberlo – le dijo firmemente el rubio. _

—_Si lo sé pero escúchame Naruto – le dijo de forma paternal - Está bien que quieras superarte y ser un ninja reconocido, ser Hokage y todo eso pero en el amor es diferente, ahí hay momentos donde rendirse esta bien – el joven iba a objetar sin embargo su maestro le hizo una seña de que se quedara en silencio – Sobre todo si es un amor imposible, uno que no te va a corresponder jamás, Sakura sigue esperando a Sasuke y lo sabes, muy dentro de ti sabes la verdad a pesar de lo ciego que puedas llegar a ser; Naruto tu mereces a alguien que te ame de la misma forma en que tú puedas llegar a amar, que a su lado tú te sientas como en casa, que te acepte con tu intensidad y tu espíritu libre e infantil, alguien que daría su vida por ti como tú la darías por ella. Te lo digo ahora para que no sigas insistiendo con esto, un amor infantil que nació de la rivalidad inicial que tenías con Sasuke Uchiha, o ¿me equivoco?_

_Naruto escuchaba atentamente a su sensei, en el fondo que sabía que tenía razón, incluso en la manera como comenzó ese interés por la pelirosa, él quería lo que Sasuke poseía aun sin pedirlo, pero volviendo al problema inicial ¿quién se iba a fijar en él siendo el portador de una de las bestias con cola? con nueve colas para ser más exactos, Sakura sabía lo que él era y aún seguía siendo su amiga, por eso es que él se empeñaba en llamar su atención._

— _Ero – sennin tal vez tenga razón pero Sakura, ella me acepto siendo yo un jinchuriki y un cabeza dura – le explicó el joven y el anciano solo sintió terneza._

—_Naruto siempre habrá alguien que te amé por lo que eres, no te conformes solo con migajas, aspiras ser el mejor Hokage de Konoha, así mismo también debes aspirar a amar y ser amado con la misma intensidad. – le dijo con una sonrisa su sensei y él asintió conmovido. _

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Hinata lo seguía observando expectante de lo que haría o lo que diría, mientras Naruto reflexiona sobre todo lo que había hablado con su maestro, Jiraiya pudo haber sido un pervertido y todo pero en momentos serios sabía dar buenos consejos y él le aconsejo aspirar a amar y ser amado en la misma medida y no conformarse con ser la segunda opción y ahora él estaba con la chica que estuvo dispuesta a morir por él correspondiéndole con amor un beso que había llenado totalmente su alma y su corazón; no debía mentirle, todo lo que le dijera debería salir de su interior.

— Hinata, tú te has convertido en mi persona favorita – le dijo dulcemente el rubio.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella ¿su persona favorita?, estaba soñando acaso porque si era un sueño no quería que nadie la despertara, de sus labios solo salió un apenas audible _Naruto - kun_

Naruto observo en la mirada de HInata emoción pero también cierta incredulidad, no la juzgaba, como era que él decía algo así, supuso que era porque era lo que su corazón sentía ya que no quería mentirle en ningún momento.

—Cada minuto contigo es especial y me gusta estar a tu lado, tú me das paz, por eso te digo que eres mi persona favorita – la explicación le salió del alma, el no esperaba ser tan empalagoso pero con Hinata estaba bien.

Lagrimas caían de los bellos ojos de la muchacha, cada palabra que le había dicho Naruto la conmovió, en los ojos azules de este no se reflejaba mentira, estaba diciéndole la verdad, su corazón parecía que quería salirse de su pecho por la emoción.

— N-naru-to – kun tú también eres mi persona favorita desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo – le dijo la joven honestamente y él le sonrió enternecido.

—_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**_

Naruto escuchaba lo que le decía Sakura pero realmente era como si le dijera otra cosa, eso ahora no tenía ningún valor, no entendía que era lo que pretendía pero no permitiría que siguiera mintiéndole.

—Deja esto Sakura – le dice el ojiazul mientras la aparta gentilmente y continuo – No sé lo que pretendes pero te digo algo, odio a las personas que se mienten así mismas – casi todos los presentes se sorprendieron incluyendo a la misma ninja médico. Sakura iba a refutar pero Naruto siguió – No sé porque haces esto, yo lo pasaré por alto pero quiero que sepas que yo ya no busco tu afecto, mi corazón es feliz porque en él, tengo grabado la proclamación más bonita de amor y sabes que es lo mejor, que es solo para mí – le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, el héroe de Konoha acababa de rechazar a su amor de infancia, era difícil de creer para muchos pero dos de los presentes sabían de lo que hablaba Naruto, uno era el ninja de los insectos, Shino Aburame que al tener la mitad de la cara cubierta sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—_**FLASH BACK—**_

Shino se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea rumbo a su área de entrenamiento, cuando estuvo cerca se encontró con su compañero Kiba.

—Kiba, el lugar de entrenamientos es para el otro lado - le dijo escueto.

—Oh Shino, se canceló el entrenamiento de hoy, Hinata dijo que tenía algunas que hacer en la mansión Hyuga y yo aprovecharé para que Akamaru sea atendido por mi hermana, lo quiero en excelentes condiciones para nuestra siguiente misión – le explicó Inuzuka a su amigo y el perro ladró afirmando.

—Ya veo, entonces yo buscaré algunos insectos por el bosque ya que en mi casa no hay nada que hacer – le dijo Shino.

—Bueno que te diviertas con tus insectos, nos vemos – dijo Kiba mientras agitaba su mano en señal de adiós

Shino camino por el bosque observando y analizando a los insectos que había en esa temporada, cuando de pronto llegó a un claro, había dos personas, al observar bien se dio cuenta que eran sus compañeros Hinata y Naruto que estaban abrazados dándole la espalda, la escena le pareció de lo más extraña pero cuando vio como el rubio se acercó para dejar un beso en la coronilla de su amiga, todo fue muy claro, estaban juntos, le daba gusto por la Hyuga, ella merecía ser feliz con quien anhelaba su corazón desde que era una niña.

—_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**_

Otro que tenia una sonrisa cubierta por una máscara era Kakashi, él ninja que copia estaba feliz por la madurez que tenía su alumno, además de que también conocía el motivo por el cual había rechazado a Sakura, su pequeño secreto que tenía su corazón feliz, aún recuerda como lo descubrió.

—_**FLASH BACK—**_

La quinta Hokage había mandado a una misión de reconocimiento del lugar donde pudiese estar Sasuke Uchiha, enviando a Naruto junto con Kakashi y Yamato, solo debían averiguar sin atacar por lo que ese día, estaba yendo rumbo a la puerta de la aldea donde seguramente lo esperaría un aburrido Yamato y un impaciente Naruto.

Yendo por los tejados de la aldea vio una cabellera rubia en uno de los callejones menos transitados de la aldea ¿Qué hacía ahí? Era una buena pregunta, decidió acercarse y activo su sharingan, vio que junto a Naruto estaba Hinata Hyuga.

—_Miren nada más, ¿qué harán esos dos escondidos? – pensó Hatake mientras los observaba curiosamente. _

Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata se despedían ya que el joven se iba de misión y la chica sabía que era muy importante pues se trataba de su amigo.

—Todo saldrá bien – le dijo dulcemente la ojiperla.

—Y-yo no sé Hinata, tal vez lo mejor sea que otro vaya en mi lugar – le dijo pensativo el rubio.

—No digas eso Naruto – kun, tu eres el único que puede hacer esta misión porque eres el más fuerte, porque se trata de alguien con quien tienes un gran vinculo y porque lo prometiste – le explicó la heredera del clan de los ojos blancos.

—Tienes razón HInata, seré yo quien traiga de vuelta a Sasuke– dándole la razón a la chica – Bueno Hinata será mejor que vaya ahora sino Kakashi - sensei llegará antes que yo y eso que él se pierde en el "sendero de la vida". Hinata rio ante su ocurrencia y asintió leventemente.

—Adiós Naruto – kun, cuídate mucho y ten suerte en tu misión – le dijo Hinata – Estaré esperando tu regreso – Naruto la miró enternecido, ahora sabía lo que era sentirse querido y esperado por alguien y eso se sentía tan bien.

—Te buscaré cuando este de vuelta en la aldea, de veras – le dijo el ojiazul y ella solo sonrió.

Aunque aún eran tímidos y su declaración máxima fue la de proclamarse la persona favorita del otro, su conexión se había vuelto muy fuerte, Hinata solo comprobaba y hacía crecer su amor a mayores niveles por él mientras Naruto que aspiro a tener un amor de verdad, ahora lo tenía, cada día se enamoraba más de la dulce joven.

Así que para sellar esa despedida despacio fueron desapareciendo ese espacio que los separaba y se dieron un tierno beso cargado de amor del cual Kakashi era espectador.

—_Quien lo diría, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, me alegra que el chico haya abierto los ojos y ahora tenga un motivo más para fortalecerse – pensó el jounnin. _

—_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**_

Naruto pasó de largo a su amiga pelirosa y continuo su trayecto porque quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la aldea ya que le había escrito a la dueña de su sonrisa una nota cuando estaba cerca y la había enviado con un ave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata que se encontraba en su habitación tenía posado en su brazo un hermoso halcón que traía una nota en su pata, al quitarla, se fue volando y cuando abrió la nota en su rostro se formó una sonrisa sincera y enamorada, en dicha nota decía:

_Te quiero ver Hinata_

_De: Un sol que extraña a su luna. _

**FIN**


End file.
